rubik's cube
by god apollo
Summary: in which a young british doctor comforts a distressed Hanna.;/hanna&wren one-shot. different take on the 3x02 sneak peek


Wren&Hanna

_Well I'm like a kid who just won't let it go;_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

…

"Hanna?" A familiar British accent said while Hanna rubbed her head with her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, _Ms. Rivers._" Hanna didn't have to look up to know Wren let out his big, dimpled grin after that remark. Any other time she may have laughed at this and bit back a snarky remark, but after the day's events, she just wasn't in the mood.

When Hanna remained in silence, Wren sat down in the chair next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned laced in his voice.

Hanna finally let out a deep breath. "I just, I wanted to help her, you know? I know that I shouldn't, that after everything she's done to my friends and me, she doesn't deserve my help. But I miss her, and I thought maybe if I had helped her, all the bad of her would go away, and my best friend would come back." Hanna shook her head in defeat, "of course, I was wrong, again."

Wren stared at her in silence for a few moments, as if deciding something, until he finally spoke. "It's okay to miss someone, you know. But missing the person that you had wanted them to be isn't the same as missing who they really are. Believe me; I would know that more than most people." He said, with a bit of remorse etched into voice.

Hanna finally looked up at him curiously, wondering what person he was missing right now. It was then that she realized she didn't know much about him. Other then knowing he was a young doctor whom was once engaged to Melissa but later broke up because of kissing Spencer, she didn't know what kind of life led him to who he was now. Up until the past week, she's never really even talked to him before; it was always Spencer who was connected to him.

"My father has dementia," Wren said, drawing Hanna out of her thoughts. She tried not to hang her mouth open; he just didn't seem like the person who had a crazy family member. "It wasn't until I was ten that I realized I had to let him go. That the person he was was no longer the person he is now. It was hard for me; I went through the same stages of losing someone to death - sadness, anger, denial, frustration. But I learned that trying to hold onto them, no matter how important they are to you, won't bring them back." Hanna sat there thinking about what he said in silence.

"So is that why you're a doctor and why you volunteer here? Because of your dad?" She asked him.

"Well that, and other things as well. I like people, and I like to help them. As clichéd as it sounds, I want to change a person's life one day, and if coming here a few times a month might lead to that, then I do it."

"Wow," Hanna said, with a slight humorless laugh. "You really are one of the good guys, Wren."

He let out a half smile while looking down. "It's funny you say that, considering, lately, I haven't been acting like the good ones."

From what she heard from Spencer, she knew exactly what he was referring to. "We all do things we regret later, it doesn't make us any less human." She was surprised at how deep she sounded, being stalked by your friend and having your best friend die could do that to people.

"And here I thought I was the one being meaningful." Wren replied. Hanna let out a real laugh this time and looked down at her hands.

Wren's smiled went away and he looked serious again. "Hanna, I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to lean on, I'll be here. I know you and your friends have gone through a lot this past year, I'll be there to help whenever you need me."

Hanna smiled again; he really was one of the good ones. "Thanks, and if you ever need to share stories about mentally insane people, I'll be here also." He grinned and put his hand over hers. His hands were rough and calloused, but with a gentle and soft quality to them. He had nice hands, she thought.

"I better get going; I told Caleb I would meet him later." Hanna said, while getting up from her seat.

Wren nodded his head, and gave her hand one last squeeze. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Ms. Rivers." He raised his eyebrows in a 'if it pleases you' manner.

She smiled and was warmed by the idea of having another friend she could talk to. "Yeah, I'll see you." She said before turning and walking away, unaware of his eyes following her when she left.

Who knew Wren Kingston would end up being her guardian angel.

…

A/N: So, I haven't had any inspiration at all lately. I've started many stories with various couples and haven't been able to finish any of them. But then I saw the season 3 premiere of PLL and I saw these two, and I saw the sneak peek for next episode and AHHHHH. They are amazing. I ship them so hard and I don't regret a thing and they're my new OTP. I haven't really liked Wren and Spencer after her and Toby got together and I was never a huge Caleb and Hanna fan and I wanted someone new for Wren and someone new for Hanna )well I wanted her with Darren Wilden, but…) and these two are so cute together. And this is the first fanfiction of these two on here? WRENNA SHIPPERS UNITE! (and write fanfiction so I can read it and fangirl over it, please) Anyway, ranting is over, so please review?

PS- to anyone waiting for the next chapter in my Jane and Jeremy fanfiction, I'm working on it, after the first episode of the new season my inspiration came back for them.


End file.
